Something there
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Contrary to what Sam and Mercedes think, Kurt may have a pretty good idea of what exactly is going on between those two. Spoilers from 'New York'


**A/N**: Just a short one-shot inspired by last night's (or, in my case, this morning's) episode, set pretty much right after the coffee shop scene at the end. So yeah, there will be some spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_ or its characters. I also know nothing about Pippa Middleton except that she has a sister who will very likely once become the Queen of England, and that they've both been referenced in _Glee_. By Kurt. So yeah.

Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>As soon as Mercedes and Sam were out of sight, Kurt snorted. Blaine stopped his deliberation over which song he should sing for his audition and eyed his boyfriend curiously instead.<p>

"What is it?" he asked, hoping Kurt would let him in on this (currently) private joke.

"Do they really think they're being secretive?" Kurt commented, smiling widely even though he sounded a little disapproving for some reason or another.

"Who are being secretive?" Blaine reckoned it was his obliviousness again that prevented him from immediately understanding what Kurt was talking about.

"Sam and Mercedes!" Kurt hissed at him – not because he was angry, but because he didn't want his two friends to actually overhear. "They're obviously here together, I mean, what are the odds of arriving here at the same time without even making previous arrangements?"

Blaine blinked. "I don't know," he replied thoughtfully. "I don't think that's ever happened to me."

"Exactly!" Kurt exclaimed quietly. "Plus, they looked entirely too nervous when they said that. And did you see Mercedes' reaction to what Sam said about my summer plans? Something is going on there!"

"Maybe they're just… friends, and don't want us jumping to conclusions?" Blaine asked carefully.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, glancing at the counter. "I would believe you in a heartbeat if I didn't see them holding hands from over here," he said with a slight smirk on his face. "Don't turn around though, that would be much too obvious."

"I'll just have to take your word for it then."

"I thought something was up already, in New York," Kurt continued. "They were careful, yes, but… there were signs. And looking back, it all makes sense now." He sighed. "And I'm happy for them. I mean, Quinn and Santana treated Sam like garbage, and Mercedes definitely deserves someone special in her life."

"But you don't understand why Mercedes hasn't told you yet," Blaine guessed. Although Kurt simply shrugged, it was true. "Well, most likely, they haven't been together for very long, so they probably don't want anyone else meddling in their relationship."

Kurt smirked again. "It's puppy love."

Blaine nodded seriously, though he did get the jab. "That, or Mercedes decided it's time for pay-back after it took you two whole weeks to tell her we were together."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he glared at the counter. Sam and Mercedes weren't there anymore, but it was the easiest thing to do as he didn't know where they'd run off to.

"Alright," he said in the end, "but then I'm getting my revenge too. As soon as they do tell me, I'm giving Sam a speech about cutting him if he ever hurts Mercedes."

Blaine smiled at that, while at the same time wincing inwardly at the reminder of that threat. "Didn't they go to prom together anyway?" he wondered out loud. "Maybe something happened there?"

Kurt shook his head. "Well – they did, but they didn't go _together_. Rachel and Mercedes asked him to go with the two of them, and then Jesse went along as well – so, okay, they did end up going to prom together in a way." He frowned for a moment before realising something. "He asked her to dance at some point," he whispered excitedly. "She told me all about it afterwards – so they probably weren't together then, but… apparently, he was very gentlemanly and sweet."

Blaine just smiled as his boyfriend stared ahead dreamily for a moment, before snapping out of it. "Anyway, sorry, what were you talking about just now?" he asked apologetically.

"Nothing… of importance, really." Blaine decided that he would just bring up the subject of his audition later today. So even though he still thought it was most likely just a joke, he asked, "Tell me more about your Pippa Middleton musical…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The look on Blaine's (and Mercedes', for that matter) face when Kurt talks about his musical, and maybe something in Kurt's tone as well make me wonder how serious Kurt's plan for the summer is. But that could be me.  
>Anyway, what do you think? It wasn't too crappy, I hope :S Please let me know any thoughtscomments/questions, and leave a review! :D


End file.
